catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
UK Tour 2016
Following the end of the limited run at the Palladium in January 2016, Cats began a UK / European Tour, starting in Manchester at the end of January 2016. The set uses the number plate "NAP 13R". The production toured the UK, as well as engagements in Italy and Switzerland in 2016. In 2017 the same production has stops in the Middle East as well as European venues, with no UK tour dates announced. The production continues to be performed in English. Production Specifics This production uses a new touring set, "NAP 13R", which is somewhat flatter and more readily transportable than the previous UK Tour set "NAP 16". Rather than using a staircase, or "flying saucer", to transport Grizabella to the Heaviside Layer, this production uses a flying harness and she ascends apparently unaided. In terms of material performed, the 2016 run of this tour followed closely to the Palladium revisions, with Street Cat Tugger, glamorous Grizabella, the Bill Deamer choreographed tap number. The production cut "Pouncival" from the cast list, however used the Pouncival/George costume, as well as two distinct Electra costumes, as swing costumes. Changes Within the 2016 Run Towards the end of 2016 small changes were introduced, including the ensemble echoing Demeter's alarmed cry of "Macavity?!". Similar small changes were introduced to the previous UK Tour as they prepared for the major changes involved in the Palladium production. Changes for the 2017 Run For the 2017 run, the production title was renamed from "UK/Europe Tour" to "International Tour". The Street Cat Tugger was reverted to the original Rockstar version and Growltiger's Last Stand was cut completely. "Pekes and Pollicles" is moved from Act 1, and replaced by a short "Macavity" preview, before the Jellicle Ball. "Pekes and Pollicles" replaces ""Growltiger's Last Stand", as a performance by Gus, Munkustrap, and the ensemble. The reprise of "Gus, the Theatre Cat" that followed "Growltiger's Last Stand", as the audience were brought out of the flashback and back into the present, is cut, as this version of "Pekes and Pollicles" is not a flashback scene. Venues 2016 2017 Ticket Information www.Ents24.com Official Website Cast Initial cast list announcements listed Rebecca Parker as playing Bombalurina, however from the first performance the role was covered by Megan Armstrong, initially a swing in the production. Hannah Kenna Thomas returned to the show to cover as Victoria for several shows in September 2016. October 24th onwards: Admetus - Ashley-Jordan Packer, Alonzo - Fletcher Dobinson Gallery 2016 Show Photos UK16 01 Cast.png UK16 02 Jellicle Songs.png UKTour 2016 Group 2.jpg|The ensemble UK16 03 Naming.png UKTour 2016 Victoria.jpg UK16 04 Gumbiecat.png UK16 05 Gumbie.png UKTour 2016 Deme Bomba Jelly.jpg|Helen Turner as Demeter, Megan Armstrong as Bombalurina, Celia Graham as Jellylorum UKTour 2016 Tugger.jpg|Marcquelle Ward as the Rum Tum Tugger UK16 06 Grizabella.png UK16 07 Bustopher.png UKTour 2016 Rumple Mungo.jpg|Emily Langham as Rumpleteazer, Joe Henry as Mungojerrie UK16 08 Mungo Rumple.png UK16 10 Ball.png UK16 11 Ball.png UK16 12 Moments.png UKTour 2016 Gus Jelly.jpg|Greg Castiglioni as Gus, Celia Graham as Jellylorum UK16 13 Growltiger.png UKTour 2016 Skimble.jpg|Lee Greenaway as Skimbleshanks UK16 14 Skimble.png UKTour 2016 Macavity.jpg|Javier Cid as Macavity UK16 15 Macavity.png UK16 16 Mistoffelees.png UKTour 2016 Misto OldD.jpg|Shiv Rabheru as Mistoffelees, Kevin Jones as Old Deuteronomy UKTour 2016 Griz.jpg|Anita Louise Combe as Grizabella UK16 18 Ascent.png UK16 19 Addressing.png UKTour 2016 Group 3.jpg|The ensemble UK16 Mungo Rumple 2.png UK16 Swings.png|Swings 2017 Production Photos Admetus Jak Anderson uk17.jpg|Jak Anderson Alonzo Robin Lake 2017.jpg|Robin Lake Bill Aaron Hunt 2017.jpg|Aaron Hunt Bomba Charlie Johnson 2017.jpg|Charlie Johnson Carbucketty Joel Morris March 2017.jpg|Joel Morris Cass Natalie Bennyworth 2017.jpg|Natalie Bennyworth Cori Tant Fletcher Dobinson Eilish harmon beglan 2017.jpg|Fletcher Dobinson, Eilish Harmon Beglan Demeter Agnes Pure 2017.jpg|Agnes Pure Griz Jo Ampil uk17.jpg|Joanna Ampil Asparagus Tony McGill uk17.jpg|Tony McGill Gus Jelly Tony McGill Charlotte Scott 2017.jpg|Tony McGill, Charlotte Scott Jelly Charlotte Scott 2017.jpg|Charlotte Scott Jemima Grace Swaby 2017.jpg|Grace Swaby Jenny Joanna Lee Martin 2017.jpg|Joanna Lee Martin Misto Axel Alvarez 2017.jpg|Axel Alvarez Mungo Rumple Joe Henry Meg Astin 2017.jpg| Joe Henry, Meg Astin Munkus Matt Krzan 2017.jpg|Matt Krzan Old Deut John Ellis 2017.jpg|John Ellis Deut Young John Ellis uk17.jpg|John Ellis Skimble Lee Greenaway 2017.jpg|Lee Greenaway Tugger Nathan Johnson 2017.jpg|Nathan Johnson Victoria Sophia McAvoy 2017.jpg|Sophia McAvoy 2017 Promotion Photos Mungo Rumple Dubai Airport Jan 2017.gif|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, Dubai airport Mac UK17 Kuwait 1.jpg|Jak Anderson, backstage, Kuwait Mac UK17 Kuwait 2.jpg|Jak Anderson, backstage, Kuwait Misto Axel Alvarez Bows Zagreb 1 2017.jpg|Zagreb Premiere - Mistoffelees Admetus Bill Bows Zagreb 5 2017.jpg|Zagreb Premiere - Admetus, Bill Bailey, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Deut John Ellis Antwerp.jpg|John Ellis backstage, Antwerp Antwerp Premiere 02.jpg|Antwerp Premiere - Bomba and Deme Antwerp Premiere 07.jpg|Antwerp Premiere - Deut and Griz Antwerp Premiere 06.jpg|Antwerp Premiere - Mungo and Rumple Antwerp Premiere 16.jpg|Antwerp Premiere - Jemima and Skimble Jenny Easter Antwerp 1.jpg|Joanna Lee Martin as Jennyanydots, Easter 2017 Bomba Rumple Megan Armstrong Emily Langham Baden Baden May 17 1.jpg|Megan Armstrong as Bombalurina, Emily Langham as Rumpleteazer, promotion in Baden Baden, May 2017 Bomba Rumple Megan Armstrong Emily Langham Baden Baden May 17 2.jpg|Megan Armstrong as Bombalurina, Emily Langham as Rumpleteazer, promotion in Baden Baden, May 2017 Bomba Rumple Megan Armstrong Emily Langham Baden Baden May 17 3.jpg|Megan Armstrong as Bombalurina, Emily Langham as Rumpleteazer, promotion in Baden Baden, May 2017 Category:Productions